If she loves her
by LoNeStar2011
Summary: Emily and JJ have a secret...while one of them risk it all to gain a love?
1. Chapter 1

The team had walked back into the BAU a little lifeless. After three weeks of being away, dealing with death and mourning families all of them wanted to go home and try to remember who they were. They all knew of course that the faster the paperwork was done, the faster they could go home. Emily walked to her desk and smiled. It hurt a little, as if her face muscles had forgotten how to do it.

"Wow" Garcia exclaimed. "I need to meet, whoever, wrapped this present."

"How come she is the only one with a gift?" Morgan pouted.

"I suspect it's because Emily is the only one who has had a birthday recently." Reid said as she sat at his desk.

JJ looked at Garcia who shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't know" she shrugged

"It was your Birthday Em, why didn't you tell me…us. Why didn't you tell us?"

_Em. She had to call me Em…"_It's not a big deal JJ really." Emily said as she sat at her desk.

JJ stood there dumbfounded and then looked at Garcia. "My office now" she mouthed and waked away.

"I need to know why I didn't know it was her birthday." JJ yelled

"I was a little distracted gumdrop…I am so sorry."

"Ugh…its fine."

"It doesn't seem fine, JJ what has gotten into you?"

"I don't know, I just…just…"

"Want Emily naked on your bed…"

"Yes…what…no."

"Too late….what are you going to do about it."

"Nothing…I am not going to do anything about it…and neither are you."

"JJ you have to tell her. She is a lesbian too…"

"Yes I am aware…but you don't understand"

"Make me understand."

At her desk Emily was finishing up her paperwork in break neck speed. All she wanted to do was to get home, take a shower and open up her birthday present. She knew exactly who it was from and what it was and she could not wait.

"Done."

"What…not possible." Morgan pouted

"Sorry partner…see ya Reid."

"Bye, oh and Emily…Happy Birthday."

Emily smiled, grabbed her coat and her present and headed to the elevator. She glanced up at Garcia and JJ who had just stepped out of JJ's office and waved.

The next day Emily woke up determined to have a great Saturday when her doorbell rang. Emily ran to the door and opened it quickly expecting it to be yoga instructor.

"Pen…what are you doing here?"

"Well good morning to you too…OH MY GOD."

"Sorry, please come in….wait…OH MY GOD."

"Emily…"

"Um, I was just…Shit."

In front of her Emily was dressed in pink boy shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her toes were painted hot pink. The apartment was decorated in soft pinks and beiges….if Garcia had to guess it looked like June Cleaver lived there and not Special Agent Emily Prentiss.

"Not exactly what I was expecting when I came over here."

"Um…."

"Are you going to say anything else?"

"Don't tell JJ."

"Yeah not what I was expecting you to say…I need to sit down."

"Here…sit down. I'll make you some tea."

"I don't need Tea Emily, I need you to tell me who you are and what have you done with Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

"She doesn't live here…"

"Excuse me?"

"She doesn't live here…Emily lives here." Emily stated and started to cry.

"Oh honey, don't cry…I am so sorry I am just trying to understand."

"This is me Pen. Outside of work, this is me…."

"Well it's nice to meet you…" Pen said and they both laughed.

"Are you sure you're not upset?"

"You mean cause I could have been talking to you about shoes while we got pedicures…"

"Yeah…"

"Oh honey I love you…and I am sorry I barged in on you…"

"Oh yeah…um why are you here?"

"I wanted to take you out…I was going to try to bribe you to go shopping with me but I take it that's no longer necessary…."

"Not really."

"Why Emily?"

"I just…after I got into the FBI I knew I had to get a persona, that no one was going to take me seriously as the girly girl annnnddd the Ambassadors daughter. After the BAU I used it to keep a part of me safe….no matter what I saw on the job no one could take this part of me."

"I get it….I do."

"Want to see what I got yesterday?" Emily said excitedly.

"Yessss"

Emily got up and walked into her bedroom. When she walked out she was wearing silver 6 inch peep toe Jimmy Cho's. The heels were hot pink with spikes on them.

"Oh my god JJ would have a heart attack"

"What?"

"Um nothing…"

"Nooooo tell me"

"I cant."

"You owe me Pen…spill it."

"JJ ..she has a …major crush on you…."

"You can't tell her Pen."

"I don't understand…you like her I know you do."

"I do but…but if she likes Special Agent Emily Prentiss, she won't like Emily."

"You are the same person."

"No we are not….SSA Prentiss is strong, controlling, a bad ass. Emily…I am just …that's not me. At home I am girly, I hate bugs, I like shoes, and shopping and I don't want the control. I want to make dinner, and iron, and …we are not the same person. You have to understand…everyone has types, especially Lesbians. If SSA Prentiss is her type…Emily won't be and I couldn't take it."

Across town JJ was at home getting ready to wash her Harley….


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday morning JJ and Garcia got together for usual Sunday morning brunch. After spending all Saturday with Emily, Garcia was more and more determined to get her two favorite girls together.

"Hey there" JJ said.

"Well hello Steve McQueen?" Garcia beamed.

In front of her JJ was dressed in her ridding gear. Leather pants and a white t-shirt adorned her petite body. Ankle motorcycle boots and a worn jean jacket finished out what Garcia called JJ's Sunday best.

"Hey… I ordered your usual."

"Thanks Gumdrop."

"So what did you do yesterday, I tried to call you."

"I spent the day with Emily."

"Oh"

"Yup…her house is pretty amazing."

"Her house…you went to her house…."

"Easy there tiger, I am not trying to steal your girl."

"She is not my girl. I am just surprised that's all. So…amazing huh…what did it …actually never mind."

"You know you could ask her out and find out what her house looks like all on your own."

"We talked about this Garcia….she …its complicated."

"I know what we talked about but I also know both of you and if you keep hiding yourselves from each other you are going to miss out on something great."

"I…wait what do you mean both of us hiding…what do you know…"

"I wish I could say but your just going to have to take a risk and as her out. Actually here is your chance."

JJ looked up and say Emily walk in the door. Her eyes told her it was Emily but her mind was having a hard time registering it. Emily was dressed in a white knee length dress. Her hair was pulled up on one side and she had on 6 inch silver heels.

"What did you do Pen?" JJ asked

"I asked Emily to join us…"

"You…I am ….you shouldn't have done that.."

Just as Emily was walking up to the table JJ got up and grabbed her jacket. Without saying a word to Emily, JJ walked past her and out the door. Emily stood and looked at Garcia. Her resolve was lost when she heard the motorcycle roar and saw JJ pulling away from the restaurant.

"Don't" Emily said

"I am so sorry Em."

Just then they heard a crash and they ran outside to see JJ on the ground.

"Call a bus Pen, hurry."

Emily and Pen followed the ambulance to the hospital and rushed in to see how JJ was doing.

"My name is Emily Prentiss and I need to get an update on a the woman who was just brought in…her name is Jennifer…Jennifer Jerau…."

"I am sorry Miss I can only give information out to her family…are you…"

"She is her emergency contact" Garcia shouted

Emily looked at Garcia shocked but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to get to JJ.

After an hour JJ's doctor came out to see Emily and Garcia.

"Emily Prentiss?"

"Yes that's me…how is she?"

"She is fine; the leather pants she was wearing saved her from a lot of damage. She suffered a concussion and will need to be monitored for the next 48 hours. Her belongings were paced next to her bed; you can go in and see her now."

In the room, JJ was still out. The nurse mentioned that they had to give her a heavy pain killer that would make her drowsy for the next 2 hours. Emily didn't care, JJ was safe and that's all that mattered. Emily walked over to where JJ's belongings were and grabbed JJ's jean jacket. She grasped the jean jacket, inhaled JJ's scent and began to sob silently. She could have lost her today; she could have lost her without letting her know who she truly was.

After composing herself, Emily began to look over JJ's other belongings and was becoming more and more confused. There in front of her were leather pants, ankle motorcycle boots and ... "Oh my god." Emily whispered. There right in front of her was a leather harness and a 9 inch dildo. A sudden wave of arousal rushed through Emily as she realized that JJ must have been wearing it. She looked over at JJ and then back at her clothes.

"How is she doing" Garcia asked as she walked into the room.

"She is uh…fine…she is ok." Emily said as she placed JJ's belongings back into the hospital bag. "She will need someone to watch over her for the next 24 to 48 hours."

"Ok…I told her to get rid of that thing but she wouldn't listen to me."

"What thing…"

"Her bike"

"Oh right…"

"Emily are you okay?"

"I am fine…really I need to make a phone call. Will you stay with her?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

After being at the hospital for another 4 hours JJ was released into Garcia's care. Although Emily wanted nothing but to take JJ home she didn't want to push JJ into revealing anything she was clearly not ready to do. After two days of nothing but rest JJ was feeling like herself again.

"How's your head" Garcia asked

"Good actually…"

"Great…now I can kill you."

"Pen, no matter what you say I am not getting rid of that bike."

"The bike, you think this is about the bike. She came…she put down her walls and walked into that restaurant as herself for the first time and you walked out on her…you didn't even say anything…"

"Stop…."

"You know how hard that was for her…"

"STOP… I know ok…I know."

"Why"

"I saw her and I panicked ok, I …this is not easy for me either. I talked myself out of loving her. I figured that if she likes Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau she would never love JJ. The no frills, motorcycle driving, JJ."

"JJ she…"

"I know…I saw the change in her as soon as she walked in."

"Then why?"

"Because what if she still didn't want me…"

"You need to call her."

"What…no way."

"If I know Emily she is at home worried sick about you. She has probably baked 10 dozen batches of cookies by now. You need to butch up and get your girl"

"She bakes cookies?" JJ asked with a smirk on her face

Garcia rolled her eyes and threw a phone at JJ. "You call her now."

Back at Emily's apartment she had indeed baked cookies, a pie, and was in the process of making lasagna when her phone rang. The caller id said Garcia and she picked up instantly.

"What's wrong, is she okay, do you need me?"

"Yes."

"JJ" Emily whispered

"Yes Em..I need you."

"You should be resting"

"I am resting."

"Oh"

"What are you doing?"

"Me …I am…um…cooking…I am cooking ok. I cook when I get nervous …"

"Em sweetheart, calm down. It's ok…I think it's cute."

"Cute…you think it's cute…I am a nervous wreck because of you…"

"Weeellll" Garcia asked as she walked back into the living room

"I think she hung up on me."

Garcia busted out laughing at the look on JJ's face.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well technically you are the only one who knows where she lives."

"Oh no you don't…she will kill me."

"Come on Pen…"

"Fine."

"Awesome…but uh…we need to stop by my house first."


	4. Is my dinner ready?

Ok ladies and gents…because your reviews have been so awesome here is a quick update. For those who have inquired on PM, this is based on a dream…

Once at her house JJ rushed upstairs to get ready. She took a shower and grabbed her grey suit from the closet. As she walked down the stairs Garcia couldn't keep her eyes off her. There JJ stood, in grey pinstripe pants, a grey vest and a white button down shirt. The suit was tailored impeccably and it hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was loose and wavy and she walked with a swagger Garcia had never seen outside of the shooting range that is.

"Ready."

"Yes…um…JJ you look…WOW"

"Too much?"

"Not enough darling…"

JJ laughed and pulled Garcia out the door.

After a silent 30 minute car ride Garcia pulled into Emily's driveway. JJ sat there silently until Garcia got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side and kicked her out of the car.

"What if I need a ride?"

"Oh you'll be getting a ride in that suit."

JJ walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "Here goes nothing."

As Emily opened the door JJ could not help but smile. Emily was standing in front of her with an apron on.

"Can I help you?" Emily managed to say after five minutes of staring at JJ. As soon as she opened up the door all she wanted to do was rip that suit of off her but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Is my dinner ready?" JJ asked as she walked past Emily and sat on the couch.

"It will be a few more minutes… drink?"

"Yes."

Emily closed the door and walked over to the bar. She poured JJ a scotch and brought it to her at the couch. As she placed her drink on a coaster, she bent slight at the waist giving JJ just enough of a view of her breast to repay her for the suit. It worked because as soon as Emily walked away she saw JJ readjust herself on the couch and drink the entire scotch in one gulp.

After a few minutes Emily walked back into the living room. The apron now gone, JJ could marvel at the sigh before her. Emily was wearing a navy blue dress synched at the waist. Her hair was up on one side like a 50'S pin up and if she didn't know any better she could swear Emily smelled like apple pie.

"Dinner is ready."

Emily reached out for JJ's hand and lead her to the dinning room. There was only one place setting set which confused JJ.

"Here …sit." Emily whispered in JJ's ear.

JJ did as she was told.

"Are you hungry dear?"

"Starving"

"Good."

Emily reached over JJ and took her napkin into her hand. She bent over and placed the napkin on JJ's lap. JJ's head leaned back against the chair as Emily's hand ghosted over her cock.

Emily smiled and before JJ knew what was happening Emily sat on the table right in front of her. With a leg on either side of JJ, Emily whispered…"Dinner is served."

JJ's eyes widened and she pushed up from her chair and kissed Emily passionately. As the need for air become to great, JJ broke off the kiss and moved to Emily's collarbone.

"JJ please…: Emily moaned.

JJ pushed Emily's dress up and realized she was not wearing anything underneath. Not needing anymore permission JJ knelt in front of Emily and began to lick her pussy. Beginning with long, easy licks JJ could sense that Emily was becoming impatient.

"I need you." Emily yelled "All of you…"

Emily pushed herself up and began to unbutton JJ's pants. JJ pushed Emily's hands away and took control. Panting, Emily could not take her eyes off of JJs hands as they unbuttoned her slacks and gripped cock. "Is this what you want?" JJ asked in a menacing tone?

"Yes…yes…please."

JJ pushed her cock into Emily in one deep thrust. JJ held Emily's hips tightly wanting Emily to feel all of her. Emily feeling full for the first time in her life moaned, "Fuck you feel so good."

"Who's pussy is this?" JJ asked

"Yours…always yours."


End file.
